


Taiga & Tetsuya: The Couple Full of Surprises

by deeternity



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeternity/pseuds/deeternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was unfortunate to find the perfect light and shadow duo of the Seirin Team finally parted ways, for what reason, nobody could tell. All they know, Kagami became even brighter while Kuroko vanished to nobody knows where. Three years have passed, Kagami too vanished out of sight.<br/>One day, Seirin Team and the Generation of Miracle all got an invitation for a party, Kuroko’s party. Now, that’s a surprise.<br/>What they find there though, is the real surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taiga & Tetsuya: The Couple Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Although the first part of the story started with the other characters’ perspective but rest assured this is Kagami/Kuroko story and it will eventually lead to them.  
> -story set a few years after College graduation. Yes, adult characters.

Aomine Daiki – Kise Ryota

 

“Dai-chan,” Momoi stopped on her track as she noticed that she could go on and on about her new boys on her new highschool basket team she manages yet she no longer have the person’s attention. She huffs, pouting, “Dai-chan, I’m telling you, I need your help. This rookie is a beast, I wonder how to handle him.”

“Satsuki,” Lazy dark purple eyes managed to look at the pink haired lady, “You know very well how to handle one.”

Momoi hummed, eyes squinting as she racks her brain trying to understand what Aomine meant. Yet, all her attention focused on her childhood friend’s absent-mindedness. She looks at where Aomine is looking at and she paused to stare at the huge building at the right. She sighs, “Isn’t that Ki-chan’s modelling agency?”

“Ah,” It was a poor attempt of acting nonchalant but he figured there was no point of fooling his only childhood friend who in all miracles stood by him in all these years. “He still have that stupid face.” He mumbled instead, looking up at the gigantic drop-down poster of Kise Ryota himself at the wall at the side of the agency.

Momoi laughs. She looks up at the poster, smiling warmly at how much Kise become so much more successful at his chosen career after he gave up Basketball (his injuries were intolerable during his college years), so much more as a person. “What are you talking about? I think Ki-chan is even more dazzling as ever.”

Aomine huffs, didn’t reply as he tightened his bag at his side. His eyes couldn’t help from straining back at the humungous poster of his former Teiko teammate though. He slightly noticed how indeed Kise’s usual bright blonde hair is even more dramatically darker in shade now and longer that it almost covers half of his face. It didn’t look weird, in a sense. In fact, it’s rather beautiful.

“Alright, Dai-chan, I forgot I have to meet up with the coach,” Momoi was already halfway at the pedestrian lane, waving at Aomine, “Now, while you’re here. Better drop by inside and meet Ki-chan. I’m sure he would be happy to see a friend.” And off the pink haired lady running the rest of the lane, waving at Aomine when she reached the other side of the road, fast moving cars then dominated the busy road.

Aomine rooted there at the walk path, sighing at the childish antic of his friend. Yet, when Momoi had fully disappeared towards the smaller alley, Aomine looked back at the Agency and mumbled, “Well, eating alone is somehow annoying. So…”

“Aominecchi?”

Aomine did not need to look back just to see who had recognized him. There’s absolutely no need because who is ridiculous enough a person to call people immaturely like that? “Kise.”

Kise smiled wider, crossing the distance and gave his old friend a good jab in the chest because a man hug would have been too much. Given the situation, it’ll be too early to get a terrifying whack in the head from the tan guy. “When was I saw you last? A year? Two years, Aominecchi?”

There’s no such thing as stars-truck, Aomine strongly believed that. That’s why he doesn’t know how to explain the way he froze and just absentmindedly gaped at the sight of the sparkles swimming around the blond ex-teammate. As he remembered clearly, the sparkles surrounding Kise weren’t these many when they were younger.

“Aominecchi!”

Aomine finally snapped, subtle and hidden under his forced cough. “Satsuki suddenly remembered to meet their high school team’s coach.”

“Momocchi is here? Where, where?” The blond busily looked at all directions but couldn’t find the bright pink lady. He does miss her.

“She left already.” Aomine grumbled and shrugged as he continued, “I meant to grab a dinner with her… so…so…”

“Then does Aominecchi want to get dinner with me?”

 _Hmmm… that was easy._ Aomine thought yet the huge relief that came after that is beyond comprehensible that he only realized that he was tensing that much all along just being in front of Kise. Sighing once more, he replied, “Only if you insist.”

Kise laughs, eyeing Aomine rather amused. “Some things just don’t change.” He mumbled. “Come on, Aominecchi. I know some really good restaurant nearby.”

Aomine’s feet moved a little late from where he stood and finally was able to catch up with Kise who walks slowly, waiting for him.

 

Aomine had always have the beastly appetite, he could eat the same share of four people (namely; Akashi, Midorima, Kise and Kuroko), almost on par with Murasakibara. He is mercilessly munching on the delicious food offered in the restaurant where Kise brought him.

“Man, you’re unstoppable when you’re eating. You’re eating like you’re on the Zone.” Kise laughs, wiping the side of his mouth as he leaned back at his chair.

“Shu~p.” Aomine tried to retort but his mouth is viciously full of food he only managed to mumble. Chewing down on his food and eventually cleared his mouth, he raised a brow seeing only half of Kise’s plate is touched, “Are you not finishing that?”

Kise limitedly smiled, “I have photoshoot tomorrow, I can’t start pigging out just because I’m eating with one.”

“W-what? Say that again!!”

“Aominecchi!” Kise covered his face, “Don’t start yelling at me with food on your mouth!” Kise pouted, “You’re disgusting, Aominecchi…” Yet, there was no tone of annoyance in there (if it was Midorima, Aomine would have been whacked with whatever lucky item of the day he has on him now). But Kise might whine about it but he would then laugh afterwards.

And Kise laughed, light and sounded so himself. Some things really don’t change.

This is so melancholic. Since when did he stop hanging out with Kise regularly? They used to hang out a lot, not the best of friends there is but they get pass their own differences and find each other’s company tolerable enough. But then again, when did they really stop calling each other?

Is it the adult life, the mentally taxing adult career? No, Aomine thinks it was even before that.

In fact, it wasn’t only him and Kise who had drifted apart. The rest of the Generation of Miracles too. They’ve gotten busy with their own lives they barely get in touched. If it wasn’t for Momoi (and sometimes, Akashi), there wouldn’t be any rare casual gatherings at all.

Kuroko was never in one of those recent (recent means a year or so ago) gatherings, he completely vanished to nobody knows where. It was a total shock to find that Kuroko who shone in his own ways during his legendary Seirin wins at the Winter Cup during their High School year, parted ways with his partner, his light, Kagami Taiga after seven years of tight friendship.

Whatever triggered the downfall of the perfect light and shadow duo is as mysterious as his disappearance.

He’s at least not dead though. Akashi assured everybody because no matter what reason Kuroko has to disappear that way, Akashi demanded to know and kept a close tab at the blue haired Kuroko. Akashi is a person like that, if you get pass the scary, domineering aura he has, he’s actually a loving and caring captain.

“Ah, Aominecchi,” Kise seemed to remember something direly important as he snapped his finger in the air. He then open his leather bag and ruffled in there before fishing out a light blue envelope. He waved it front of Aomine, “Are you coming to this?”

Aomine chugged on the water as he looked at the envelope on the process. With knitted brows, he confusedly asked, “What’s that?”

Kise titled his head, confusedly looked back at Aomine, “Aominecchi didn’t get an invitation?”

“Invitation?”

“Kurokocchi’s party, Aominecchi! I’m sure he sent you one too.”

Not only that Kuroko, that dumb little man, decided to show up after years of unreasonable disappearance, he only actually remembered that a similar looking enveloped did arrive two days ago. He was that busy or rather unamused with the world in general to even bother opening mails on top of an already huge pile of mails on his living room.

Aomine grabbed the envelope and read through the simplistic content of a party. It really does sound like Kuroko.

_Come to my party._

_I’ll see you soon._

_-Kuroko Tetsuya_

And an address of a remote small village pass Akita was scribbled at the bottom of the card.

“So, Aominecchi? Are you coming?”

Aomine spied the anticipation on the blond’s eyes and he almost choked again how that face effortlessly reminded him that yes, he knew the reason why he stopped hanging out with him.

He fell in love with Kise and that’s never a good thing. That’s why he ran away but did he manage to conquer the feelings over these years?

“Aominecchi…?” Kise pouted, “It’s not like you to just daze… I’d rather have you say, shut up Kise, than just look at me like you don’t hear me.” The sulking tone is visible on the blond’s voice.

Aomine was not able to hide the smirk on his face, his face lightened up a good few knots and he felt elated. “Kise, if you’re not seeing anybody, let’s start dating.”

That came out so naturally that stopping the words didn’t occur to Aomine until it rang back at him like a buzzer-beater applause. Now, Aomine is left there gaping at himself, eyes wide and willing the pool of water on the Zone to surface and drown him down from this reality he just turned a living nightmare. _Shit, you’re so done for, Ahomine._

“Pft,” Kise hissed, “I thought you’d never come around asking me.” Kise smiled, his eyes prickling with tears beginning to surface, “Aominecchi…”

“Kise…”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Kise leaned in, a glint of mischief shadowed on his face, “I’ll date you if you win one-on-one with me.”

Aomine titled his head, the burden off his unprecedented confession earlier finally replaced with somehow a transfixed amusement. “Are you stupid? You’ve never won one-on-one with me.”

Kise grinned, “What do you know. Both of us haven’t been playing Basket for so long since you’ve taken over your Old man’s business empire.”

“That doesn’t make any difference.”

“We’re both rusty.”

“I don’t know about that.” Aomine insisted, smirking, “The fact that I always win against you, Kise, doesn’t change .”

“But you’re not having this booty that easily.” Kise mumbled, more to himself. He then blushed the moment he caught Aomine gaping at him once again, similar shade of color on his face too. “That aside, playing one-on-one is a good starting point, right? To this relationship… and that.”

Aomine blushed even deeper now, partly embarrassed at how easily he become so love-struck with Kise. He did not entertain this helpless thought before, even more progressing easily like this.

Aomine risked stealing a gaze at Kise but was only caught off-guard how gorgeous Kise naturally is and how that careless smile captured him again and again.

“Just so you know, I’m not gonna take it easy on you, Aominecchi.”

“That’s my line, Kise.”

Kise only laughed harder now. “You better send message to Momocchi now. She’s been dying to know when you’re going to confess.”

Aomine knitted his brows again and gritted his teeth. So, that Satsuki really did conspire. Oh well, there’s really no point of bitching over her now. “We still didn’t have our one-on-one yet, you know. I still haven’t win.”

Kise sighed passively, “You said you never lose to me. It’s obvious already. There’s only one outcome in this.”

“But—”

“I’m still not going to take it easy on you.”

“Told you already, that’s my line, Kise.”

Kise laughs, “So go on, hurry up. Message Momocchi now.”

“What to say?” Aomine ended up fishing his phone out.

“Say, Kise is my boyfriend now, something like that.” Kise meant to say it boldly but even that confidence made his knees shake, his face heated up. Alright, it’ll take some time to get used of having Aomine his boyfriend.

He briefly wonders how the other Generation of Miracle take this news. Would it be a shock or something? Disgust perhaps?

If anything, he better muster his confidence because there’s no hiding it when he meets all of them and maybe all the Seirin Team at Kuroko’s party.

He’s excited for some reason.

“Kise,” Aomine looked up from his phone with a horrified look on his face, “I wrong sent the message to Akashi instead. What to do???”

Kise’s excitement turned to horror mirroring Aomine’s, “How the fuck did you mess that up?”

“Satsuki… Seijuurou … they’re right next to each other on my phonebook…”

Before Kise could reply, the purple haired man’s phone rang violently on his hand and Akashi’s number showed up. Kise turned, standing up, “I’m going to toilet. Goodluck, Aominecchi.”

“Kise…” Aomine groaned but his trembling thumb already pressed to answer the phone, “A…akashi.”

“Explain.” One word, definite and authoritative that came out of the other line.

Today is a hell of a night full of surprises. From Kuroko’s resurfacing to finally getting Kise to date him. If only there is anything that could have prepared him for far greater surprises set for all of them in the next few days.

That is, if Akashi hasn’t killed him yet.


End file.
